


When the Lights Go Out

by SmileAndASong



Category: Bandom, Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fabulous Killjoys Fusion, Dreams and Nightmares, Dreamsharing, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, My Chemical Romance Break Up, Sunsets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:47:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22590457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmileAndASong/pseuds/SmileAndASong
Summary: Party Poison frequently has dreams of other versions of himself and his Fabulous Killjoys. Sometimes they're vampires, members of an undead marching band, or some other grandiose, supernatural concept. But the most recent dream he's had, despite its simplicity and the disappointing lack of vampires, has been his absolute favorite thus far.And he can't wait to tell his beloved Fun Ghoul all about it.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way, Fun Ghoul/Party Poison (Danger Days)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 91





	When the Lights Go Out

**Author's Note:**

> My favorite concept in fandom is multiverse, so I got to thinking, 'why not make MCR a multiverse too?'. And thus, this quick little fic was born.
> 
> I never really planned to write any more MCR fic, but I've been REALLY feeling it ever since the reunion, for obvious reasons. So a means to distract myself from how much money I spent on my concert ticket, I decided to write some Killjoys fic! Will I write more? Who knows, it's always a possibility.
> 
> Fic is unbeta'd and was written pretty quickly, so any mistakes are my own. Comments and kudos are always appreciated.

“What are you thinking about?”

The sound of Ghoul’s voice tears Poison gaze away from the sunset he’s been staring at for God knows how long. Blinking a few times as his vision readjusts, he looks over his shoulder and sees Ghoul approaching.

Ghoul joins Poison on the hood of the Trans Am, his lips curling into a smirk. “Could it be what we did last night before bed? Because it was pretty fucking incredible, I wouldn’t blame you if you spent all day thinking about it.”

Poison snorts, grabbing Ghoul’s can of Power Pup. “No, no, I’m pretty sure that what was on _your_ mind all day. Not that it’s not one hell of a thought, though.” He winks and takes a small slurp from the can, not minding the absence of a fork. He winces as he chews the mushy contents. The taste of this vile stuff still hasn’t gotten easier, despite it being his main and really only source of food for some time now. He reluctantly swallows and clears his throat. “I had a dream last night.”

“Yeah? So did I…” Ghoul leans in closer, pressing his lips against Poison’s ear as he speaks. “And I’m hoping to make it a reality with you tonight.”

Poison rolls his eyes and pushes Ghoul back. “Any chance you could keep it in your pants for like, five minutes? I’m trying to share an intimate moment with you here.”

“And I’m trying to _start_ an intimate moment with you.”

“The sun is still up, and Jet and KK are like a whopping five feet away.”

“Nothing they haven’t heard or seen before.”

“ _Ghoul._ ”

“Alright, alright,” Ghoul begrudgingly concedes, grabbing the can back from Poison and taking a few slurps/bites from it. “Go on, tell me all about tonight’s dream. What were we this time? Vampires?”

Poison shakes his head. “No, that was last week.”

Ghoul polishes off the rest of the can and tosses it aside, not even seeming bothered by the taste; Poison envies him. “Really? I thought last week was when we were leading the undead marching band?” He moves closer to Poison and rests his head against his shoulder. 

“No, no, that was two weeks ago.” Poison pokes Ghoul’s cheek before moving his hand to rest in his somewhat unruly dark hair, petting it gently. “You need to do a better job of keeping up.”

“It’s not like your ‘dream saga’ has a Wikipedia page that I can pull up to refresh my memory. Not that I could do that even if I wanted to,” Ghoul complains. “Fuck, I really miss the internet.”

“Don’t we all. Anyway, back to me,” Poison says, eliciting a small snort from Ghoul. He pokes his cheek with a little more force before he continues. “Last night, we weren’t any wild supernatural creatures or anything like that. We were kind of just...people. And the world was normal, almost like how it was before the wars.”

“Sounds kind of boring,” Ghoul mumbles into the worn blue leather of Poison’s jacket. “I like it better when you’re a sexy vampire biting me and sucking all my blood.”

“Just wait, it gets better. I’m not done yet.” In one swift motion, Poison scoops the smaller Killjoy up and moves him into his lap. “We were all there -- you, me, Jet, KK. And we were from New Jersey--”

Ghoul snorts. “New Jersey? That place was a dump even before the wars. I thought you said it gets better.”

Poison breathes out a frustrated huff. “It does! And I’d get to the better parts faster if _someone_ would stop interrupting me.” 

Ghoul sticks his tongue out at Poison before going back to cuddling against his chest. 

“As I was saying,” Poison continues. “We were all there, together, and we were in a band. A really badass one. We were super famous, we had fans from all over the world, and people loved us and our music.”

“That does sound pretty badass,” Ghoul agrees, a small smile forming on his face.

Poison smiles back and nods his head eagerly. “Yeah, yeah, it was awesome. We were so fucking cool.” His smile then starts to fade and morphs into a frown as he recalls the next part. “But then, despite how awesome and badass we were, we broke up. The band, and…” He pauses and bites down on his lip. “...you and me too.”

Ghoul lets out a disapproving grunt and tightens his hold on Poison. “I don’t know if I like this dream anymore. And I’m still not seeing the part where it gets better.”

“We’re getting there, hang on, this is the best part. I mean it,” Poison whispers as he presses a sweet kiss atop Ghoul’s forehead. 

“Years passed since the break up. And during that time, I barely heard or saw anyone, including you. I was pretty broken up about it all and in a really shitty place. But I never stopped thinking of it -- the band, the music, the fans, and you. I missed it all, and I wanted it back. So I did just that. I got the band back together.”

Ghoul looks up at Poison and raises a brow. “How exactly did ‘dream you’ do that?”

Poison shrugs. “I’m not really sure. You know how sometimes the details of dreams can be sort of hazy or parts get skipped over? I think it was like that. But Ghoul, oh my god, I wish you could have seen our return. People were crying, celebrating, we sold out a world tour in minutes! Even though we were gone for so long, they still missed us. They still wanted us. And more importantly…” Poison grips Ghoul’s chin and tilts his head upward, locking their gazes together. “...you still wanted me. When I saw you again after all those years of being apart, you ran into my arms and kissed me just like you used to. And all of that pain I was experiencing, the suffering, it was all gone. Because I had you again.”

“Well, my kisses have been known to be pretty amazing.” Ghoul smiles at him, a twinkle in his eye that shines even brighter than the stars forming in the sky above. “And I’ll always want you. You never have to worry about losing me. I love you.”

“I love you, too…” Poison reaches down and kisses Ghoul with the same amount of passion and love that he had done in his dream. Even though it had just been a dream and he’s already kissed Ghoul several times today alone, he can’t help himself. If he’s given the chance, he’ll always kiss the man he loves just like this. 

He’s smiling as he pulls back and he reaches out to move some of Ghoul’s hair out of his face. “It was just crazy how real it all felt. Like it was more than just a dream, almost like it was another life. Do you believe in that sort of thing?”

Ghoul shrugs. “I dunno, I’ve never really given it much thought, especially nowadays when I’m just trying to make it to see another sunset.” He shifts around and leans his back against Poison’s chest so he can do just that. “But there is one thing I do know.”

“Yeah?” Poison asks. “What’s that?”

“That no matter where or what we are, I’ll always be with you," Ghoul says softly. "Be it here hunting Dracs in the desert, or in your crazy dreams where we’re vampires, leading some undead marching band, or teenagers at some prep school. I’ll be there. I promise."

“Even if we’re in New Jersey?” Poison says with a smirk.

Ghoul chuckles. “Yeah, yeah, even if we’re in New fucking Jersey. Like it or not, you’re stuck with me til the end.”

Poison lets out a chuckle of his own, a warm smile remaining on his face as it subsides. “I wouldn’t want it any other way.”

He kisses Ghoul on the cheek, and they watch the last bit of sunlight depart from the day as nightfall consumes the tranquil desert that they call home.

Well, it’s at least home in this life. Just one of the many different and fabulous lives that they lead -- together.


End file.
